Forget It?
by Brickhead1992
Summary: Everyone wants her and she doesnt know it till now. Trying to figure out if hes lying they go on a hunt for proof but would that mean risk falling in love with the boy she hates?
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfic so bare with me please.**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a late Wednesday evening when he saw her. She was sitting in the back booths of The Three Broomsticks looking miserable. He decided this was his chance.

_Ever since that first day at Hogwarts when he saw her with Potter and the Weasel before getting sorted. He knew from then on he would want, especially since he couldn't have, her. _

That night he made his move in on her.

"Granger, why so low?" He asked with his famous smirk.

"Get away Malfoy. You don't even really care." She said not meeting his gaze.

He sat down across from her and looked her in the face and hiding how serious he really was he said "That hurt, how dare you say I don't care about you, of coarse I do."

"Right like you could care for a filthy mud blood." She said with hate in her eyes.

"Granger haven't you ever heard of tough love? Huh, and for the record you are definitely not filthy." He said this with so much seriousness that she couldn't look away she was so shocked.

"B-but, h-how you cant care for me. I'm nothing but a mud blood to you, you've said it yourself." She said still trying to process the way this conversation was going.

"Yeah, well haven't you ever heard of lying. I mean come on who in school is not in love with you." He said starting to get mad because she didn't know this.

"Lying isn't real… Wait, what are you talking about everyone in school doesn't love me." She said now really confused which only happened once in a blue moon.

"You really didn't know that every guy in school wants you, oh and that every girl wants to be you." He said laughing on the inside.

"No I really had know idea and how would you know anyway?" She said trying to get some proof.

"Well first of all I'm a guy and I happen to know every guy in school is always saying something about you weather it be how beautiful you are or how smart you are." He said looking in her big brown eyes.

She broke his gaze and said "W-well fine what ever you say, but how do I know your not lying right now?"

"You want some proof from someone other then me and when you find out I'm not lying then you'll let me take you out on a date to go see a movie." He said this statement so happily knowing he would get his date.

"Fine but only if you have proof." She said hoping he would be lying but a part of her wanting him to tell the truth.

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading please tell me what you think construtive critisum wanted


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day Hermione and Draco met up at The Three Broomsticks. This was the fist day of finding proof.

"Hey, Granger over here." He said when he saw her walk in the pub.

"Malfoy, so where too first?" She said just as ad os the day before.

"Well first I thought I'd talk to a few people around school." he said with a smrik.

"And I'm supposed to…?" She said looking at him kind of mad that he'd think she would just take him word for it.

"Well hide somewhere and listen you silly." He said smiling at her.

_Is he actually smiling at me? _She asked herself while saying "oh ok well then lets go."

When they got up to leave Hermione felt Draco grab her hand. She looked at him and he jut looked forward and kept walking, but she swore she saw a smile still spread across his face.

When they got up to the school Draco turned to her and said "Hide."

He then let her hand go, smiled once more at her and walked towards a group of Huffelpuff guys in their year.

"Hey guys." Draco said noticing Hermione did as he told her.

"Hey Malfoy what do you want?" Said one of the guys in the group curiously.

"I was just wondering who you guys think is hot." He said knowing she could hear every word.

"That's easy," said another kid from the group, "anyone that has curly brown hair and big brown eyes."

"Why not just say Hermione Granger?" Said another boy in the group.

"Cause what if she's around would you want her to hear you talking about her?" Said the other kid again.

Draco suppressed a laugh. Then felt a little jealous.

"Well I guess not but then again wouldn't you want her too cause then she'd know you liked her and you could have her."

"Well yeah I guess that would be a good thing unless she doesn't like me and the laughs in my face."

"Ok well thank you guys I must be off now." Said Draco turning away and smiling at the sound of them still fighting about Hermione.

While Draco walked away he saw Hermione come from her hiding place and grabbed her hand again when she was next to him.

"Proof isn't hard to come across when it comes to you." He said smiling as they walked hand in hand threw the corridors.

"Maybe but that still doesn't prove that every guy wants me." She said frowning again.

"Well Maybe not every guy but at least everyone in our year does." He said looking at her a little worried she wasn't smiling.

"Maybe." She said about to walk way to the Gryffindor common room.

Malfoy just grabbed her hand tighter and looked into her sad eyes with his worried eyes.

"Why have you been so sad?"

"Because like I said not every guy likes me especially the one that matters." She said braking his gaze.

"Who Potter or the Weasel?" He said getting mad at both of them.

"Ron he b-broke up w-with me over a stupid fight that he started." She said crying her eyes out.

All Draco did was pull her into a brotherly hug and comforted her the best he could.

* * *

A/N thanks for reading sorry they're short chapters

Please review and thank you again for reading


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After that night while lying in bed Draco thought about he should do about the Weasel for braking Hermione's heart.

_I could hex him, I could torture him until he agrees to apologize… _

"I GOT IT!" He said waking up his best friend Blasé Zabini.

"Got what?" Blasé said tiredly.

"Oh nothing just the best way to get back at the Weasel." He said knowing his friend would know why.

"Ok I'll help when I wake up now go to sleep." He said falling to sleep right after the words came out of his mouth.

"Thanks mate." Draco said quietly falling to sleep shortly after.

The next day Draco and Blasé sat in the Sytherin common room planning out the whole plan to get back at Ron.

After they had everything in place except the key element they were good to go.

"Hey Hermione!" Draco screamed when he saw her across the field.

"Hi… umm… Draco." She said surprised that he used her first name.

"I wanted to know if you would go somewhere with me tonight."

"Sure. Where to?" _Maybe getting the key element wasn't that hard she just said sure._

"Oh just a party in the great hall."

"Ok pick me up at 6 and all be ready." She knew exactly what party he was talking about and the whole school was invited.

"See you then." He said turning around and went to go see Blasé.

"Blasé I got her to go with me did you make sure the Weasel is going to be there?"

"Yup he's going alright" he said with a devilish smile on his face.

"Good." Draco said smirking.

"Did you tell Hermione about the plan?" Blasé asked his friend.

"Know if I do she wont let it happen but we're not going to hurt her and I just might get the Hermione Granger as a girlfriend." He said happily.

"Good luck with that you know she's going to have every guy asking her to the party tonight."

"Yeah but see the thing is she already said yes to me."

"So how are you going to get her Kiss you without her knowing of the plan." Blasé said confused.

"Easily." He said with a genuine smile forming on his face.

* * *

A/N Thank you for the reviews and sorry again for the short chapters when i go back to school tomorrow and they make me use my brain they'll be longer

R&R please thank you again


	4. AN

A/N: I'm sooooo sorry I haven't had any time to update and I have like the shortest attention span ever i can't stick to anything. I'm going to put this on hold until i acctually get an idea on what to write yes i have major writers block on top of everything I feel so horible but I promise by the end of this week all have two chapters posted. Thank you to anyone who is going to try to keep up with this story. And again I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!

Brick


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

At 6 o'clock exactly Draco was waiting for Hermione. She can out in a blue halter cocktail dress that came a little above her knees. She had on sliver strapy heels.

"You look…beautiful." Draco said gaping at her.

"Thanks and you clean up nice also." She said blushing when she saw his face. "Well we better be on our way."

"Yeah…Yeah lets go." He said intertwining his fingers with hers.

When they got down to the party it was already packed with students. They Showed their tickets and went into the great hall. Once the door opened to let them in everyone turned their attention to Draco and Hermione. They all stopped dancing once they saw that not only were they at the party together but they were holding hands. Ron went red once he saw Hermione getting cozy with Draco.

"Want to dance?" Draco whispered to Hermione.

Hermione shivered in response to his breath on her neck. She was nodded not knowing if she could talk.

"So You having fun?" Hermione asked while they were spinning around on the dance floor.

"Of coarse I am I'm with the most beautiful girl in this room, maybe even the world." Draco answered leaning into her.

"Can I ask you something?" Hermione asked putting her forehead against his.

"Anything."

"Why did you ask me to go with you tonight?"

"That's easy cause I like you…a lot." Draco admitted.

"Oh."

"My turn why did you say yes?" Draco asked a little scared at her answer.

"Cause I like you too." Hermione smiled.

"Good answer cause now I can do what I've wanted to do since I saw you." With that said he closed the space in between their lips and kissed her lie his life depended on it. He was surprised when he noticed her kissing back.

"Be my girlfriend?" Draco said when they pulled away.

Hermione didn't answer just gave him a quick kiss and looked into his eyes.

"Should I take that as a yes?" Draco asked confused a bit.

"Of coarse." She answered and Draco crashed his lips to hers again but was pulled away by someone.

"What do you think your doing _Malfoy_?" Ron spat at him.

"Kissing my girlfriend Weasel whats it look like?" Draco spat right back.

"It looks like your putting you ferret hands all over _my _girlfriend, come on Hermione." Ron said grabbing her wrist.

"What? Since when am I your girlfriend again cause if I recall you left me." She said angrily while throwing his hand off her wrist.

"Well…" Ron said embarrassed.

"Exactly come on Draco." Hermione said dragging Draco away from the scene.

Draco and Hermione left the party and went out to the lake.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When they got to the lake Hermione dropped to her knees and tears spilled out of her eyes.

"I'm crying this is so stupid." She laughed at herself.

"Yeah it is." Draco laughed and hugged her tight besides him.

They sat there by the lake laughing until Hermione feel asleep hugging onto Draco like a teddy bear. Draco picked her up and carried her up to her room.

"Night love." he said and kissed her head softly before going to his own room and falling to sleep with a big smile on his face.

That next day when Draco woke up he went straight to Hermione's room. When he got there he noticed she was still sleeping. He climbed up into her bed and laid next to her.

"Hermione…beautiful time to wake up." He whispered in a sing song voice.

Hermione stirred in her sleep and turned over to look at Draco.

"How long have you been here?" She asked tiredly.

"Just a couple of minutes sorry if I woke you." He apologized.

"No you didn't wake me." She assured him.

"Ok good so what would you like to do today?" Draco asked.

"Um…Whatever you want to it doesn't matter but we have class today."

"Ok then lets get ready and go to class _together_." He said planning to sit next to her in every class.

"Ok then get out." She said pushing him off the bed. He got up and walked out of the room. When he was done he went back to her room and knocked on the door.

"Ready?" She said coming out.

"Of coarse." He said intertwining her fingers with his. They walked hand in hand to potions their first class of the day. When they got there Draco never let go of her hand he just kept walking to his seat.

"Krab move." Draco said.

"Draco be nice and I cant sit here I have to sit in my seat." Hermione said trying to go to her seat.

"What you don't want to sit next to me?" Draco asked faking hurt.

"Of coarse I do but-" Hermione was cut of by Draco hand over her mouth.

"Krab can you please movie so _my_ girlfriend can sit next to me?" Draco asked trying to sound nice and demanding at the same time.

"Yeah I guess." Krab said moving to the other side of Blasé.

"See he kindly moved." Draco said looking at Hermione.

"Ok fine I'll sit happy?" She said.

"Of coarse." He answered. "Now-"

"Draco." Blasé said cutting him off.

"What?" Draco said kind of mad he cut him off.

"Is it true she really your girl."

"No. She just sits next to me, holds my hand and kisses me for no reason." He said sarcastically.

"Wow Draco Malfoy has his first girlfriend." Blasé said and Hermione having heard this giggled.

"No just my first _real_ girlfriend." He replied smiling at Hermione while he smiled back.

"Ok class be quiet." Said Snape walking in.


End file.
